Satellite communication systems are known and generally well understood. Integrated transceivers proximate the boom arm of a satellite dish directly link the antenna feed to signal separation, reception and transmission components and electrical circuitry housed within a common enclosure, greatly simplifying component interconnections and environmental sealing requirements.
Satellite communications radio frequency signals may be received and or transmitted via cross-polar or co-polar signals. Filtering required to separate these signals from one another has previously required numerous separate filter components resulting in an assembly that is unacceptably large and or has degraded electrical performance. Previous systems have used an integrated transceiver or separate transmit electronics, receive electronics and an orthomode transducer (OMT) or diplexer to receive co-polar or cross-polar signals with respect to the transmission signal.
The increasing competition for integrated satellite transceivers adapted for high volume consumer applications has focused attention on improving electrical performance as well as cost reductions resulting from reduced materials and manufacturing cost as well as service and installation efficiencies.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.